Gaige Builds
Got a build you want to share? Do so here. Insert a new heading and share your build below. Al Keasbey's Bulletproof Mechromancer Build This is my first build, and first time editing a wiki page, so go easy on me. This build relies on 2 things, the Blood Coat legendary shield, and any kill skill that recharges the players shield. * Essential Skills: Unstoppable Force, Anarchy (Of course), Preshrunk Cyberpunk,Close Enough, The Nth Degree * Recommended Skills: Typecast Iconoclast, Interspersed Outburst, Shock Storm, Wires Talk These skills are what you need for this build to really make it work, any other skills you take are completely up to the player depending on their play style. * Essential Gear: Blood Coat * Recommended Gear: E-Tech Torgue Rocket Launcher, Silverwing, Chroma, Bedrum (Shock), Legendary Anarchist Mod, Moxie's Endowment, Anastatica. * Low Level Gear: E-Tech Torgue Rocket Launcher (Can be easily farmed from Torgue Vendors), Quad-Barrel Shotgun, Anshin Adaptive Shield, Vitality Relic (Though Moxie's Endowment can be reasonably farmed from a low level at the bar), and Anarchist Class Mod (True Anarchist or Iconic Anarchist are my personal choice as they increase total anarchy stacks.) The key to this build though is to get your Kill-Skill up and keep it up, which shouldn't be an issue with high amounts of Anarchy Stacks. 'How the build works: ' The Blood Coat has 100% bullet absorb chance, so while the Unstoppable Force skill is active the shield will continuously absorb all incoming bullets regardless of what damage you take. Melee damage, Damage-over-time, and certain projectiles can bypass the shield and will eat into your health directly. This means that while your Kill-Skill is active, you have near total immunity to bullets and rockets. For this reason, I pack an E-Tech Torgue launcher, as the high explosive radius and damage mean I am almost guaranteed to get my rocket ammunition back and take out several enemies in a single shot. However, you will still take damage from other sources as previously mentioned, so that is why I opt to take Moxie's Endowment, so that any damage taken can be healed off near instantly by the huge damage output that Anarchy allows. Additionally, I recommend taking a Anshin Adaptive shield in your inventory for areas of the game where enemies rely more on elemental damage or melee, such as when fighting various creatures or certain loaders. This will give a larger buffer for taking damage and help fight off Elemental DoT. Final Note: The Blood Coat is the exact same at every level, so the sooner you get one the better. It is also recommended that you play with a friend, as losing anarchy stacks to unfortunate reloads or bad luck with some DoT can waste a lot of time. In order to quickly farm for anarchy stacks, I recommend the Beatdown Bar Brawl, as there are many enemies in a small area, making farming incredibly easy. This build has not been tested for OP8 or against all raid bosses, though works really well against Pyro Pete, Terramorphous, and general PvE. Category:Gaige